


Here Comes the Sun

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Kurt thought he might have missed his chances for finding love. Turns out all he had to do was to let a little sunshine into his life, in the form of a young Blaine Anderson.





	Here Comes the Sun

Kurt looked in his dressing room mirror with a sigh. He sat looking objectively at his reflection.. make up removed.. ready to face the small group of fans who always gathered at the stage door. Ready to face the world in whichever way was required of him. He wondered, not for the first time, if he could see the start of a few wrinkles around his eyes. 

This was his life though. The life he's fought hard for. The life he'd dreamt of all through high school. 

It had come at a cost, although that hadn't worried him when he was younger. But now, he sometimes wished he had someone special to share his life with. But Kurt Hummel didn't have anyone waiting for him at home like so many people did at the end of the day... and he realised that maybe dreams can change.

He'd had to be pretty single minded to make it on Broadway.. but it had definitely come at a price.

****

Kurt was shaken from his reverie by a quiet knock at his dressing room door. He knew who it would be straight away. Against all the odds he seemed to have made a friend in Blaine Anderson, the newest ensemble cast member. He was a ball of sunshine: friendly to everyone and just so full of life. Somehow Blaine managed to smooth Kurt's prickly sharp edges.. and they'd just clicked. 

He was here, fresh out of college, but it was obvious he was going to go far.. and he was full of admiration for Kurt's work.. genuinely a fan before they worked together. In return, Kurt was full of admiration for Blaine's vitality for life.. and the joy that came with it. 

Kurt turned in his chair as Blaine came in the room, smiling at the younger man.

"Great show tonight Kurt. Your performance was amazing." Blaine was literally bouncing on his toes as spoke. Adorable.

"Well thank you... " Kurt couldn't help preening a little. "But it's a team effort Blaine. Everyone was great tonight."

"Oh I know," Blaine grinned, his freshly washed curls bouncing where they framed his face. "But I'm sure if our leading man went down, we'd all sink."

"Well hopefully that won't ever happen," Kurt smiled, aware he was a little smitten with Blaine. It had been a long time since he'd felt that way about anyone. Perhaps he'd left it too late though. Life was passing him by. Blaine was charming in every sense of the word but he was sure there were probably no shortage of other young men wanting to date him. What would he want with Kurt, ten years his senior?

Of course with Blaine right here in front of him all Kurt's self doubt slipped away... under the spell of those hazel eyes and cute smile. The self doubt would come when he was alone.

"Some of us are heading off to that piano bar, Kurt? Would you like to come?"

There'd been a few invitations lately from Blaine.. and Kurt had cried off each time. But maybe today was the day he could say 'yes'. Why not live a little?

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts.. surprised Blaine had moved closer. "Please?" Blaine asked tentatively. 

"Why not?" Kurt smiled.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"It's a 'yes'," Kurt laughed. "I hope you don't regret asking someone as old and boring as me along."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Old and boring? No way are you either of those." He grasped Kurt's hand, squeezing his fingers gently before letting go again. "I promise you won't regret it. I know you you don't usually like socialising after work.. but I'm going to look after you and.."

"Blaine.. I'm a big boy... don't worry." He ignored Blaine's stifled laugh at that comment. "The reason I don't usually go is because I'm so out of practice at it these days."

"Oh Kurt. Just be yourself and you'll be perfect.. and is that something we should share with everyone.. the fact that you're a big boy?" Blaine couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. 

Kurt shrugged. "Don't suppose it'd do my reputation any harm."

*******

True to his word, although they were part of a bigger group, Kurt constantly knew he was under Blaine's watchful eye. Returning to him periodically to share a private joke or comment. Kurt was actually enjoying himself.. wondering how he had managed to get himself into such a rut. 

The whole room was mesmerised when Blaine took to the piano late into the night.. and Kurt was unable to do anything but stare as they were entertained with a mix jazzy pop tunes and heart wrenching ballads.

Blaine slipped into Kurt's arms after.. as Kurt sung his praises.. a brief but wonderful hug.. and Kurt knew he wouldn't have the willpower to deny himself this young man even if he wanted to. 

******

It was always a disaster when Kurt felt one of his headaches coming on. It didn't happen very often, but when it did it Kurt just wanted to curl up and sleep in a darkened room.

He might not be a big name on Broadway yet, but Kurt hated to let anyone down... and somehow he fought his way through his singing and dancing before gratefully sinking into a heap in his dressing room after the performance. If anyone had asked him later how he'd done it he wouldn't have had a clue.

He knew he had to get home at some point.. he couldn't stay all night here.. but if he could just take some more medication and close his eyes for a few minutes..

"I knew there was something wrong." He could hear a familiar voice as he groggily tried to open his eyes. "I knew you weren't right." Of course Blaine would have noticed.

Kurt gave up trying to get his eyes open in favour of savouring gentle fingers running through his hair. "Okay, I'm taking you home. A cab's on its way."

"Okay.. thank you. I'll be fine from here though. Blaine..you get off home or out with your friends.."

"Yeah right," Blaine scoffed. "I'm taking you home.. and staying until you feel better. There's no way I'm leaving you alone like this."

*******

Kurt had fuzzy memories. There'd been the ride home. Being helped into bed. Being made to sit up and drink a glass of water. It had been a long time since anyone had taken care of him this much. Even though he hadn't been himself... it had been nice.. that much he could remember.

Praise be to medication, because Kurt woke in the early morning feeling so much better. Determined to take care of him.. there was Blaine, curled up next to him in the bed... looking completely adorable in a pair of borrowed too big pyjamas.

Blaine blinked himself awake when he heard Kurt stirring, smiling sleepily. "Mmmm. How are you feeling? Oh I hope it's okay I slept here.. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I figured if I was looking after you I needed to be here.."

"Shh. Thank you for taking care of me. I don't even think I'd have made it home without you. It means a lot to me."

"I knew how ill you were when you barely argued with me on it." Blaine giggled quietly.

Kurt could later blame the migraine drugs still in his bloodstream for the fact that he reached out for Blaine... pulling him into his arms. But his eyes were still blinking slowly, sleepily.. and his lips were pink and puffy.. and he was smiling his dazzling smile at Kurt. Blaine came to him, soft and pliant, fitting pretty perfectly into his arms... wriggling himself dangerously into position... his body rubbing against Kurt's deliciously. 

When Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, it was like the clouds had been lifted.. and the sun had come out. Kurt just had to chase the warmth of those lips, inviting himself inside Blaine's willing mouth until the younger man was writhing on top of him.

"Kurt.." Blaine breathed, glancing up at him from under his seductive long eyelashes.

Kurt slipped his palms down inside the back of Blaine's adorably too big borrowed pyjama pants, a little too delighted than he should be to find naked skin beneath his fingers. "Oh Blaine," he groaned, "you're so naughty inviting yourself into my bed and being all sexy and irresistible. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Blaine teased with a nudge of his hips.

******

Now, even on the the gloomiest of New York winter days.. when the weather used get itself buried deep in Kurt's soul, he felt like a new person. Blaine was the warmth and glow that he needed to feel happier than he had in a long time.

He used to think that once he had the career he'd dreamt of, his life would be complete. Turns out he was wrong.. that was only part of it.

It was a good feeling to know you were on the road to making it as a major Broadway star, but nothing was as good as the feeling he got as Blaine came and tucked himself into his side, leaning up for a kiss before they set off home for the night.


End file.
